An Overthinking Idiot and a Sleeping Idiot
by Gloomiebunny009
Summary: During the exwire's trip around Kyoto, Ryuji finds himself thinking about a certain half-demon and his feelings towards him.


Suguro "Bon" Ryūji knew how to deal with many things in his life, or at least he thought he did. His parents, his friends, school work and cram school were sort of easy to deal with(there were times when he got frustrated of course). But in all honesty he wasn't sure how to deal with Okumura Rin and the odd feelings Ryūji felt when he was around him. Not only was he an overly optimistic idiot, he was also Satan's son. The son of the demon who killed and basically destroyed his family and it's legacy. How are you supposed to deal with something like that?

At first Ryūji just rejected the guy and his own feelings; pushing him away with yells and things like that. It had been sort of easy to do that since all he did was ignore Rin and yelled at him if he tried to talk to him and so on. But that wasn't right. After all Rin was a great guy, the compete opposite of what he was supposed to be as Satan's son. So instead Ryūji accepted him for who he was and that left them as friends. Which for the moment seemed to be pretty good and would have been fine if it weren't for these stupid feelings that kept popping up.

At the moment Rin was grinning like the idiot he was as their small class wandered around Kyoto. Compared to the previous night things were actually looking up. They had defeated the Impure King, the world was safe for the time being so that meant they could have some fun. Koneko and Yukio were busy talking to one another, while Izumo tried her best to avoid Renzō. That wasn't going to well from Ryūji's observations, making him wonder what exactly was wrong with his friend's brain. Shiemi seemed to be just as amazed at things as Rin, but her excitement was a bit more controlled than the half-demon's.

With the beautiful weather and the high spirits everyone was in, today was turning out a lot nicer than Ryūji had expected. Which was a great reward after the whole fight they all had to endure the previous day. Though if he really had to be honest the one who deserved it the most had to be Rin. He was the one who really defeated the Impure King while the rest of them ran around trying to support him. Sure Ryūji knew he played a vital role in their win but he couldn't help but feel Rin was the real hero. He hadn't seen it himself since he had blacked out, but from what he heard from his friends Rin had controlled his power and saved everyone.

With a smile on his own face Ryūji couldn't help but watch the excited teen run to one shop then to the next checking out what each side shop had. He did have to admit the young half-demon did look his best with a smile on his face. Though every time he turned that smile to Ryūji the boy got a fluttering feeling in his stomach. That was the main problem in itself that he wasn't quite sure how to handle and part of those stupid feelings was why it was making it so hard to figure out. After all he did just decided to treat Rin as a friend, and that weird, almost pleasant feeling he got around said boy was making it sort of hard to keep it that way. So for now Ryūji pushed it away, not wanting to deal with it or face it. Those type o feelings would just complicate things and at that exact moment Ryūji was sick of complicated problems.

"Hey, Suguro! Are you going to just stand out here or are you going to come in and eat?"

The yell made Ryūji come out of his thoughts and look towards the restaurant. Standing in front of the entrance Rin looked at his friend, a bit curious as to what was his problem. It was clear the young monk hadn't realized everyone had decided to go and eat making it easy for Rin to notice Ryūji seemed to be somewhere else today, thinking about something. He silently hoped it wasn't something to do with who his biological father, was but had a feeling it was probably a bit more complicated than that. Then again, it wasn't really any of Rin's business so he kept quiet about it since it didn't seem to be something bad. And if Ryūji was really worried about it Rin was sure he would come out and say something rather than just keep it inside. His friend was a bit of a loud guy after all.

"Yeah I'm coming," Ryūji followed Rin into the restaurant after shaking his head.

Sitting down with his friends and ordering his meal Ryūji was distracted from his thoughts for a tiny bit by listening to the others talk. But it wasn't long until his mind went back to the boy sitting next to him. Watching Rin talk and laugh was an entertaining show since they guy was so animated. While he didn't really talk with his hands often, the half-demon did make a lot of faces depending on his emotion at the time and they were fun to watch.

Ryūji had figured out he was attracted to Rin quite some time ago. Physically and maybe romantically now that he thought about it. His attraction to the half-demon probably started before the terrible camping trip and had just sort of settled inside of him. After all Ryūji had never taken an interest in anything that involved romance. Girls had never caught this eyes, and neither had boys until Rin walked into his life. Even then it had taken a while for Ryūji to really notice Rin and realize his own feelings.

His attraction to Rin was probably why he had reacted so badly to him being the son of Satan now that he thought of it. Ryūji had been more angry at himself; that he had started to _really_ like the guy like that rather than the actual revelation of Rin's family. Unfortunately he had the tendency to bark out his anger at others rather than keep it inside. Which had clearly hurt Rin's feelings but for whatever reason, the guy had kept himself in check and hadn't let others see the pain. Which worried the young monk and made him wonder what else Rin was hiding behind that smile. Ryūji had only seen Rin's usual smiling mask break once when he had yelled at him. Which made him feel like an ass now that he thought about it.

Rubbing the back of his neck Ryūji went quiet as the noise of his friends talking slowly turned into soft mumbles. He had done a lot of stupid stuff over the past few days. Yelled at Rin, yelled at his dad...well he just basically yelled at everyone now that he thought about it. And despite him being an ass to everyone, everything had worked out perfectly. Just as Rin had predicted when they were fighting the Impure King they had gone to Kyoto tower and saved everyone.

"Optimistic idiot," Ryūji mumbled with a smile, lightly punching Rin's shoulder.

"Hm? Did ya say something Suguro?" Rin looked at the boy when he felt the light punch.

"Nah, just calling you an idiot like usual," Ryūji snorted.

Rin stared at him for a moment before nodding his head. He wasn't exactly sure what Ryūji meant but it was sort of clear that he wasn't going to be explaining himself anytime soon. And of course just before he opened his mouth to ask the waitress came by with their lunch, making Rin forget what he was going to ask in the first place.

* * *

A groan escaped Ryūji's lips as he flopped down onto the train's seat. He was dead tired from walking around everywhere and his feet were killing him. It was sort of funny that he had lived in Kyoto his entire life but had not visited half of the sites there, so today had been a lot more interesting than he had originally planned. They had done a ton of walking today, and all he wanted to do was sleep the minute they made it home. The other exwires and their teacher found their seats around the train sticking close to one another. Everyone was exhausted from their day off, and were ready to _really_ relax once they got back to the inn.

Ryūji jumped when Rin took a seat next to him, yawning as he flopped down. He glanced at the half-demon who grinned in return, but didn't say anything. Ryūji rolled his eyes and leaned back into his seat silently. The train started shortly after that, the air in the train car becoming quiet but comfortable. Shiemi started to talk with Yukio softly, while Koneko spoke to Renzō about something to do with school. Izumo was messing with her phone while Takara seemed off in his own world as always. Glancing around the train car Ryūji noticed the car was sort of full but it wasn't crowded like it had been earlier that morning, making Ryūji figure some tourist were still wandering around. Crossing his arms, the boy closed his eyes again and let his body relax. Or that was until he felt a weight on his shoulder.

Jumping a tiny bit and opening is eyes in slight shock Ryūji quickly looked down at his shoulder. There leaning on his shoulder and sleeping like no tomorrow was Rin. Drool was coming out of his mouth as he lightly snored and his hair was a mess. Ryūji felt his cheeks heat up in to a bright blush as he looked around the train car. No one had seemed to noticed the half-demon was using his shoulder as a pillow, something he was sort of thankful.

Looking back down at the sleeping half-demon Ryūji felt his heart beat faster. Sleeping like this, Rin looked younger than what he was. It really was hard to believe this was the same guy who had saved everyone the other day. Though a tiny bit heavy, Ryūji didn't mind the boy's weight against his body, and was enjoying the heat Rin radiated. Even sleeping the idiot was way to cute for his own good.

With a soft sigh Ryūji shifted a bit in his seat getting comfortable for the train ride. For a while he stared ahead, listening to Rin's light snoring trying not to look at the boy. He figured if someone did notice he could just play it off as him not realizing Rin was sleeping on him. But as time went on it became harder, and harder because the idiot was to damn cute. Ryūji looked back down at Rin silently, his eyes softening as he stared. Quietly he reached out and brushed away a bit of Rin's hair from his face, a smile appearing on his face.

All day he had just rolled over everything inside his brain trying to figure everything out and he was actually fed up with it. He knew he had feelings for Rin, romantic ones maybe and had come to the conclusion he really didn't care. Well he did care, but he was sick of over thinking everything by himself. If he kept sitting on his hands and doing nothing Ryūji was sure he'd never be satisfied. He wasn't that type of guy in the end.

Ryūji preferred acting on things like his feelings and voicing his opinions rather than staying quiet like others. So with the boy of his affections leaning against him sleeping Suguro "Bon" Ryūji came to a decision. He was going to ask Rin out on a date once they made it back to True Cross Academy. If Rin rejected him, then fine he'd get over it. Sure it would hurt for a bit but it had to be better than not asking at all. And if Rin turned him down well...Ryūji would probably figure something out if that happened. For the moment he was sick of thinking and was ready to let his brain take a long needed rest.

Rin mumbled something in his sleep that sounded suspiciously like sukiyaki which made Ryūji snort a laugh. Shaking his head with a soft smile on his lips the young monk realized something. He had fallen really hard for the optimistic idiot sleeping on his shoulder.

* * *

Hey everyone this was a gift for my good friend Love Psycho. I hope you guys enjoyed this as well! I hope you all have a fantastic day and please don't forget to review.


End file.
